Enredo
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Kirihara recordaba el comentario de Shiraishi, por lo que en cuanto terminó el campamento lo llevó al lugar prometido.


**Enredo**

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

**Advertencias: **Spoilers de los capítulos 32, 33 y 34 del nuevo manga.

Enredo

Sólo habían sido unas semanas que casi habían parecido meses, llenas de rigurosos entrenamientos y presión, y aun así, ahora que había llegado la hora de partir, Shiraishi casi sentía que extrañaría el lugar.

Aunque quizás no era así para todos, pensó dándole un último vistazo en vez de subir inmediatamente al bus.

Algunos parecían tener prisa de dejar el campamento y estaban corriendo hacia el sitio en el que los buses que los llevarían a casa aguardaban por ellos, como si la perspectiva de regresar a sus hogares les diese energías para superar el cansancio.

Y entre ellos estaba Kirihara.

Shiraishi sonrió al verlo y lo saludó con un gesto, que Kirihara respondió de igual forma al tiempo que cambió ligeramente su rumbo, para ir en dirección a Shiraishi y no al bus designado para los estudiantes de Rikkai.

—¿Entusiasmado de volver a casa, Kirihara-kun? —preguntó cuando Kirihara llegó a su lado. Kirihara asintió de inmediato con una gran sonrisa.

—Tengo varios videojuegos para acabar antes de que se terminen las vacaciones —respondió con entusiasmo y Shiraishi no pudo evitar reír.

Sin duda Kirihara también tenía tareas que terminar antes de que terminasen las vacaciones de verano, pero después del extenuante entrenamiento merecía un descanso y divertirse a su manera.

—Y Shiraishi-san ya se va a Osaka... —comentó Kirihara de la nada, pateando distraídamente una piedra.

—No —dijo, ligeramente confundido por las palabras de Kirihara—. Osamu-chan vendrá por nosotros mañana.

Para sorpresa de Shiraishi los ojos de Kirihara se iluminaron con su respuesta.

—¡Entonces vamos ahora! —exclamó Kirihara, acercándose a él con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Eh? —preguntó, más confundido que antes, ganándose de inmediato una mirada de reproche.

—¿A dónde va a ser, Shiraishi-san?

En las tantas conversaciones durante el campamento Shiraishi había descubierto mucho de Kirihara, pero hasta ahora no había notado que tenía tan buena memoria.

Tal vez no era eso, sino el hecho de que había hecho el comentario durante el partido de dobles que habían jugado juntos y el haberlo ganado —además del cambio de Kirihara durante y después de este— lo había convertido en memorable.

De cualquier forma, una vez entendió de qué estaba hablando Kirihara, Shiraishi no vio razones para negarse.

Al fin de cuentas tenía tiempo, un corte de cabello antes de volver a casa no le vendría mal y Kirihara no era una mala compañía la mayor parte del tiempo.

-—-

Los inconvenientes en el camino fueron mínimos, exceptuando el malentendido causado por Koharu al gritar que el "pequeño demonio de Rikkai" lo estaba secuestrando y el par de bromas de Niou en el bus, de las cuales Shiraishi no fue víctima y tampoco Kirihara.

Fue gracias a eso que Shiraishi pudo enterarse de varias cosas, incluyendo el que la peluquería a la que Kirihara y su familia iba frecuentemente era de la mejor amiga de su hermana y que desde que la había inaugurado no había tenido opción de ir a ninguna otra parte. Para su mala suerte, según él.

Pero desde fuera no parecía ameritar tal comentario y tampoco veía el porqué Jackal le deseó "buena suerte" cuando llegaron, por lo que Shiraishi no se detuvo a pensar en ello y siguió a Kirihara tranquilamente a esta.

—¡Tsukushi-san! —exclamó Kirihara al abrir la puerta del establecimiento y una mujer se giró en sus talones para verlo, sin soltar el secador que tenía en sus manos.

—Oh, Kirihara-kun —dijo sin mucho entusiasmo antes de posar su vista en Shiraishi y luego preguntó—. ¿Tu senpai?

—De otro colegio —negó Kirihara y Shiraishi sólo pudo saludar.

—Buenas.

Tsukushi dejó es secador de lado, pidiéndole un momento a la mujer que estaba atendiendo y haciéndole una seña a una de sus asistentes para que se encargarse del resto, para luego enfocarse en Shiraishi con una expresión pensativa y una mirada que Shiraishi reconoció de inmediato —gracias a las muchas veces que la había visto en Koharu— y quizás Kirihara también, porque frunció el ceño.

—Todo un joven apuesto —comentó con una sonrisa que hizo que Shiraishi comenzase a entender porqué a Kirihara no le encantaba el lugar, auque tal vez sus razones eran opuestas.

—Ah... —pronunció Shiraishi sin poder siquiera agradecer el cumplido, demasiado consciente del ceño fruncido de Kirihara—, pero Kirihara-kun también...

—Las algas tiene su encanto —interrumpió, haciendo un gesto con una de sus manos, como si estuviese apartando algo invisible frente a ella—, pero no como tú. Con tu atractivo ni siquiera puedo creer que seas de secundaria.

No había ninguna forma de contestar eso y notando que la expresión de Kirihara se estaba oscureciendo más y más, Shiraishi intentó cambiar el tema.

—Me gustaría un corte...

La mujer suspiró.

—Kirihara-kun nunca hace una reservación y siempre estoy ocupada. Pero por ti sacaré el tiempo.

—¡Y por mi también! —intervino Kirihara—. Yo vengo a lo mismo.

—Pero tal como está estás bien. Ven la otra semana.

Esa fue la gota que pareció colmar el vaso. Los ojos de Kirihara se tornaron rojizos y sus puños se cerraron fuertemente y de reflejo, Shiraishi intentó interponerse entre él y la mujer.

—Ki-Kirihara-kun, cálmate... —dijo, pero sus palabras fueron ignoradas y los gritos de Kirihara —y de Tsukushi, que le contestó de igual forma— llenaron el lugar, causando que clientes y empleados intercambiasen una mirada temerosa e intentasen alejarse de ellos.

Fue un milagro que en medio de eso Shiraishi notase la melodía de su celular, el cuál sólo observó mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para tranquilizar a Kirihara, mas al ver el nombre de Yanagi en la pantalla lo contestó.

—Yanagi-kun, lo siento —dijo de inmediato—. Kirihara-kun...

—No —lo interrumpió Yanagi—. Había posibilidades de que algo así sucediese, aunque esto supera ligeramente las escalas que había estimado.

Eso casi sonaba como si Yanagi estuviese allí, observando lo que pasaba. Shiraishi miró de un lado a otro, casi esperando verlo en alguna parte del local y al final lo encontró junto al capitán y vice-capitán de Rikkai, en la calle frente a la peluquería.

—Te agradecería si lo detuvieses —continuó Yanagi—. Genichirou está dispuesto a hacerlo, pero creo que sería contraproducente...

Realmente Sanada parecía estar a punto de entrar y detener a Kirihara a la fuerza y seguramente ya lo habría hecho si Yukimura no estuviese impidiéndoselo, sosteniéndolo de un brazo.

Yanagi sonrió con tranquilidad, como si la competencia de gritos no continuase, y lo saludó con un gesto con su cabeza antes de señalar con una de sus manos a Kirihara. Shiraishi dejó escapar un suspiro resignado.

Y lo peor, pensó cuanto puso su mano vendada sobre la cabeza de Kirihara, diciendo el primer cumplido que se le ocurrió, era que sentía que esta no sería la última vez que Yanagi le pediría lo mismo.


End file.
